Heroi assasino stilo ninja
by backlight
Summary: esse e o começa da aventura de Rukasu,Natsume e Naruto para salvar mundo de Madara,Orochimaro e Juubi.


Essa e a minha primeira vez então se gostariam ou não gostarem mande sua para min opinião obrigado.

Naruto não e meu e nem seus personagens eles são do Masashi _Kishimoto_. Só os meus ocs, armas, alguns clãs, algumas técnicas, linhas de sangues, Maioria estilo e _Títulos._

Uzumaki estilo de luta: Kazeken , Namiken , Honoo ken e estilo secreto punho vermelho.

Namikaze estilos de luta: Ritmo da batalha, Punho do assassino sangrento, Mil ataques demoníacas por segundo e Dragon fúrias das chamas.

Shadow estilo de luta: Velocidades das sombras, ataque das sombras, A velocidade nas sombras e Sombras flashes fúria atacam.

Storm estilo de luta: Tornado punho, Furacão ataque suicidas ultimo recurso, Ataques reforçados e Palma tornado fúria.

Hyuuga estilo de luta: Punho suave, Palma grande empaqueto, Punho rápido do bloqueio de energia e múltiplas palmas rotação grande defesa.

Uchiha estilo de luta: Punho interceptor, Ultimato ataque Eletrizante, Estilo velocidade dos punhos e Ataques em chamas fortes.

Nara estilo de luta: Jogo rápido, Pensando rápido, potencia oculto e Ataque preguiçoso.

Senju estilo de luta: Punho da natureza, ataque terra força, Punhos de madeira e Soco das águas escondidas.

Sarutobi estilo de luta: Ataque macaco estilo, Punhos múltiplos do macaco, Punho do macaco e Soco rápidos do macaco rei

blacksand estilo de luta: Punho da areia escura e areia escura velocidade

Shimai estilo de luta: Chutes iluminado e soco flash luz

Sun cavaleiro estilo de luta: Ataque real da velocidade do dia, Impulso real do dia e Punho Grande dos reis do dia.

Afinidades elementares do uzumaki: Água, fogo e vento.

Afinidades elementares do namikaze: Escuridão, relâmpago e luz.

Técnicas do uzumaki: Jutsu clone da sombras, Jutsu suicida corpo espiral da morte, Jutsu grande vento Furacão da fúria, Jutsu Dragão fúria das chamas, Jutsu onda gigante congelante.

Técnicas do namikaze: Rasengan, hirashin no jutsu, Shunpo, Raio dourado do céu, Teletrasporte da velocidade da luz, Jutsu luz cegam-te da dor

Membros do clan uzumaki: Alex uzumaki, ken uzumaki , kyo Uzamaki , honoo Uzumaki, Leo Uzumaki, Arashi uzumaki, Kushina uzumaki, Luke uzumaki,Natsume Uzumaki,naruto uzumaki.

Membros do clan do namikaze: Baron namikaze, Jin namikaze, Akira namikaze, Lucas namikaze,Ryu namikaze, Darkus namikaze, cloud namikaze,Minato namikaze,Luke namikaze,namikaze Natsume,Naruto namikaze

Linhagem uzumaki: Curar, super,grandes reservas de chacra, Super corpo, regenerar membros perdidos, Modo em chamas, modo tsunami, modo furacão dos quatro ventos, Super força, Modo fúria de um Uzumaki, Espada escolhida do Sangue e alma.

Linhagem Namikaze: Curar, Super. Potencia Super. Velocidade, teletrasporte , Modo raio dourado, modo escuro, modo iluminado, modo sangrento, modo demônio, muitas formas diferentes, Olhos da morte e da vida ,Anjo caído forma, Modo energia pura da destruição

Armas do clan Uzumaki: Facas gêmeas da dor, Luvas com garras mortais, Bastão pequeno dos ventos, Espada real demoníaca das chamas do Inferno e Katana das águas.

Armas do clan Namikaze:Kunai Hirashin no jutsu, Katana do rei grande escuro, Foice da morte e da vida, grande espada relâmpago do deus dos céus e pequena faca da luz

Contratos de convocações do clan Uzumaki: Raposa,Macaco vermelho das chamas,Crocodilo e Trigre branco

Contratos de convocações do clan Namikaze: lobo vermelho, Dragon branco, falcão dourado e leão amarelo.

Minato namikaze espetado amarelo como uma juba de leão, Olhos azuis elétricos, Altura 1,79,Pele bronzeada, Casaco com chamas vermelhas a lamber com mangas pretas aberta, Camiseta Preta, Calça branca com chamas vermelhas, Sandálias pretas

Minato e kushina olhavam para seus três filhos primeiro para seu filho mais novo dos trigêmeos Naruto que Era hiperativo parecia muito com uma copia de seu pai e personalidade de sua mãe e gostava de ramem, Sua filha segunda a nascer natsume era muito alegre, ela parecia, mas com suas mãe e personalidade de seu pai, muito calma eles desconfiam que ela gostava do seu irmão Luke por que ela sempre olhava pra ele ficava vermelho brilhante e por ultimo não menos importante seu Filho mas velho Luke ele não parece nada com nenhum deles nem aparência ou personalidade ou o que gosta ou não gosta, ele esta todo na sua, gosta de cobrir a sua cara, cabelo e rosto ele tem

Cabelo Castanho escuro gravitacional com três pontas na frente, Olhos azuis frios sem vida, ele calmo e gosta de fica sozinho, gosta sangue, cor Vermelha, branco e azul, gosta de olhar o céu, pizza, Suco de morango, morango, Armas, espadas e Lutar contra pessoas fortes.

Minato fala :Naruto, natsume e Luke venha aqui agora

Só pra falar Naruto, Natsume e Luke São sete anos só.

Naruto,Natsume e Luke , Naruto fala com um sorriso:

O que você quer fala Pai

Minato com seu próprio sorriso e fala: Vocês vão a amanhã para academia por que eu já matriculei os três de vocês

Todos os três mostraram emoções diferentes

Naruto felicidade e alegria, natsume entusiasmo e Luke estava curioso e interessado e falo com tom sem emoção: Então nos vamos aprender ser ninjas ou ser assassinos cruéis ou até demônios sem alma

Minato sentiu um frio na espinha por causa das palavras do seu filho e fala: Eu acho não, mas ignorando isso agora vamos boa noite meus filhos.

Naruto fala com um bocejo: Boa noite pai

Natsume fala com uma voz cansada: Boa noite pai

Luke fala com a voz sem emoção: Boa noite pai

Dia de ir à academia ninja

Todos os três estavam prontos para ir

Naruto Casaco era Laranja mangas azuis com redemoinho vermelho nas costas, Camiseta Cinza escura, Calça azul com linha laranjas, sandálias azuis.

Natsume camiseta laranja escura, short azul e branca, sandálias azuis.

Luke Casaco vermelho e branco com capuz, Camiseta preta, Calças vermelho e branco, sandálias pretas.

Minato fala: era hora de ir crianças

Naruto,natsume e Luke fala ao mesmo tempo: Nós estamos indo pai e tchau pai

Os três saem de casa

Passa alguns minutos

Na academia os três chegaram

Naruto sentou no meio da sala no lado do sasuke uchiha

Natsume sentou no frente da sala no lado da Ino yanamaka

Luke sentou no fundo juntou com Shikamaru Nara e Kiba inuzuka.

O professor começa fala bla bla bla (BACKLIGTH: que chato Vamos longo para a luta)

Iruka fala: vamos nos conhecer com lutas

Primeira luta Sakura haruno vs Ami Storm

Começa a luta

Pinkete tenta da um soco, mas ami desvia e depois da um chute rápido a pinkete tropeça pra trás, mas ami acaba com jogo com super soco na barriga e nocauteia pinkete

A vencedora e ami storm

Ami sorrir e manda uma piscadela para Luke,

Luke confuso e pensa: (Por que ela piscou para min o provável que foi nada ignore e vamos prestar atenção nas lutas agora)

Luke olha para o tatame e ouvi

Shikamaru nara vs Kid shadow

Gênio Preguiçoso fica numa posição desleixada e preguiçoso

Kid kage ficou na posição do ataque das sombras.

E começa

Kid da um soco rápido, mas o gênio preguiçoso desvia rapidamente e da um chute, mas Kid defende com seu próprio chute Kid se esconde nas velocidades das sombras ataca o gênio preguiçoso virou de costas rapidamente e quando Kid faz um chute voador no ultimo momento o nosso gênio preguiçoso pula e bota uma mão no chão da um chute forte mandado Kid na parede fazendo uma pequena cratera.

Vencedor Shikamaru Nara

Shikamaru boceja, Volta para seu lugar, abaixa cabeça e volta a dormi.

Todos na sala suor caíram no estilo anime até Luke, mas depois transforma num sorriso travesso e fala: achou que daqui pra frente será interessante.

E volto a observa as lutas

A próxima natsume uzumaki namikaze vs Riki Yami

Natsume sorrir, se prepara para ir e olha para seu irmão Luke.

Luke fica confuso por um momento, depois percebe o que ela queria, sorri e fala: Boa sorte natsu chan de chute na bunda dessa cara e ganhe

E Luke acaba mandado o dedo pra cima com sorriso encantador

Que deixa maioria das garotas tão vermelhas que até desmaiaram (Como hinata) e Natsume que estava tão vermelha que pensou (Eu acho a cada minuto que passa gostou mais do meu irmão, ele acredita em min e vou lutar por ele, é hora da lutar agora.)

Natsume volta para seu irmão com seu próprio sorriso e fala: Obrigado irmão.

Natsume aparece rapidamente no tatame

e fica na posição do estilo secreto punho vermelho.

Riki Yami Ficou na posição com a mão esquerda na frente fechado e a Direta para trás com a mão aberta com três dedos do meio Dobrado,

E começa

Riki da um pontapé voador que natsume se Defende com as mãos e tenda da um soca que defendido por uma das mãos do Riki tenda da uma cabeçada na cabeça da natsume no ultimo

momento natsume consegue usar uma da suas mãos para acabar com punho vermelho final acabando nocauteado o Riki Yami;

A vencedora e Natsume uzumaki namikaze

Fim da primeira parte agradeço aos que lerem obrigado até aproximas vez no próximo capitulo.


End file.
